Totem (background) Learning
The Totem Background stat value represents the strength of the connection between a Garou and a Pack totem spirit. If a Garou's Totem Background is strong, Totems they are allied with in a Pack are in turn strengthened. This connection isn't easily grown or deepened, and only does so when a Garou shows their dedication and commitment to lending that inner strength by belonging to a pack for a period of time. Many Garou may spend their entire lives without developing a stronger connection strength than what they are born with. Successfully increasing the Totem score represents that the entire Totem Spirit world recognizes a greater value in bonding with that Garou, and in turn translates into greater respect and prestige for the Totem spirits who bind themselves in a pack to that Garou. Requirements The Totem Background may be +learn'ed, but in order to reflect the greater degree of difficulty inherent in increasing that potential strength of the spiritual bond to a Totem, there are some special requirements for doing so: * You must be a member of a permanent pack (a member of a pack listed in '+census packs'). * You must have been a continuous member of the same permanent pack for a minimum of three IC months. * The 'teacher' specified in the +learn request should be the Totembot name of the Garou's pack. Example: +learn Other:Totem:1 from Blackwatch Note: This is a one-sided +lteach; the Totembot should *not* submit a reciprocal +teach Conditions * The time it takes to +learn the Totem Background is generally the same as for any other background, though the wizcorps may well extend the time slightly. * Like other Background +learns, a character may not +learn Totem and another Background at the same time. * If the member leaves the pack at any time or if the pack dissolves, the +learn is nullified and the attempt fails. It may be attempted again with the same requirements detailed in '+help learn-totem2' as a new attempt. These conditions may be considered difficult, but a Garou who succeeds in them has proven their commitment to being a member of a pack and lending their strength to totem spirits and is rewarded with a stronger spiritual connection from then until the future. An Example Anubis and Chaser both currently have a Totem:2 on their +sheets, and they both want to +learn their Totem scores up to a 3. They are members of the pack Crossing; Anubis has been a member for two months, while Chaser has been a member for four months. Anubis will need to wait another month before he can make the attempt, but Chaser may submit hers immediately. A month later, Anubis is still a member of Crossing, and he submits his +learn as: +learn Other:Totem:3 from Crossing If approved, the +learn will take some time to complete, during which he will not be able to +learn any other Background stat. (This is taken from +help learn-totem1, learn-totem2, learn-totem3, and learn-totem4.) Category:Help File